


Blood + Office + Hope

by EWM



Series: Whumptober2020  (MyfirstWhumptober!!) [7]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Blood and Injury, Emotional Whump, F/M, Gen, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Jack as a vampire hunter, Mac as a vampire, Macgyver AU, Poor Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016), Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM
Summary: This is part of a wider story (please check it out - "Loving the monsters always ends badly for the humans. It's a rule.") But I decided to do it as part of whumptober Day 7 as it seemed perfect. Mac is a vampire (yes it's weird) and Jack is a vampire hunter sent after him.No 7. I’VE GOT YOUSupport | Carrying | Enemy to CaretakerThe above is just so perfect for these two! Let me know what you think, feedback welcome :D
Relationships: Angus MacGyver & James MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Whumptober2020  (MyfirstWhumptober!!) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995484
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	Blood + Office + Hope

Jack had eventually been persuaded by Matty that maybe he could do something for Angus or if he didn’t the kid was dead anyway. So he had taken Matty’s fancy jewel and began to track him again, but he wasn’t at the Phoenix in the way that he had been. He always seemed to be at his father’s mansion or with his father, Dalton watched them from afar. The victims they went after he helped as best he could, sometimes he got to them too late, sometimes the kid didn’t drain them, despite what his father thought. He had watched the whole debacle with the mother and baby through the sight of a sniper's rifle and was impressed when Mac had managed to push his urges away enough to fight, even with a silver chain around his neck. Dalton knew if he could get the kid on his own, he might have a fighting chance, but that was his only shot. So he took to stalking the Phoenix Institute, hovering at the doors, both front and back until he found a way in. He worked out where the kid’s office was and slipped passed the guards, despite his loud mouth Dalton had a remarkable gift for disappearing into the background when he wanted to.

He sat there every night for nearly a month, bored out of his mind, poking through drawers, looking on his computer, checking for cameras (there were none), Dalton supposed that if anyone had ever been crazy enough to break into the Phoenix, they wouldn’t hang around long enough to be caught on camera. Finally Angus reappeared one evening, elegant suit as always, he walked into his office in the Phoenix to behold Jack sitting there swinging his legs, calm as you could please, grinning like a loon (at least to Angus’s eyes).

_“Hey kid”_

_“Why are you here? How did you?”_

_“Got passed the guards, your pa pa should hire some new security. These current ones are real slow.”_

Angus gaped at him

 _“And to answer your first question. To see you. Kid, we gotta talk. I’ve got a..”_ Jack didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence. Angus went for him, his father’s commands screaming in his head, his eyes went a deep navy and he attacked with vengeance. The monster that was Jack, the man who was trying to kill him, who would destroy him and his father, who would destroy what family he had left. Jack was annoyed the kid attacked him, but not shocked. He brought his silver knife up to stop Angus and managed to slice the kid’s arm open, the glamour of the suit disappeared and the plain t-shirt and jeans was revealed underneath. Dalton’s eyes widened as he saw the heavy scars that was on the boy’s arms that hadn’t been there a month before. 

Dalton slammed into Angus in turn, crushing him against the wall and making a nice dent in the panneling. The two fighters grappled with each other, at one point Angus overturned his desk to trip Dalton but missed. When Jack leapt up to punch the kid, he got a bite to the neck (not enough to do any damage, but it hurt like a motherfucker all the same). He also wrecked his leg in the process. When Angus turned around for a moment to grab a different weapon, Jack buried his knife in the kid’s back producing a scream. Angus fought back in return kicking Jack, pushing a metal spike from the now broken desk in Dalton’s shoulder, Jack managed to pull it out and smashed it against the boy’s leg. The fight went on and on, Angus growing more desperate as the minutes passed, his father’s voice spinning around in his mind, in his very blood. After 2 hours, the office was a mess and both men had collapsed on opposites sides of the room, blood and destroyed metal and brick scattered the floor. Mac leant against the bars of his broken desk, breathing heavily, blood dripping from his lips and the tips of his fingers. His blond hair flicked over face covering his dark blue eyes. His back was bleeding from Dalton’s knife, he could feel one of his legs was broken. Dalton lay against the opposite wall clutching his shoulder and nursing a black eye as well a cut across one of own his legs.

 _“I warned you…not come after me…or my father.”_ Mac said through laboured breaths

 _“And I told you kid. I got no choice, this has got to end somehow. Your father’s got to be taken down.”_ Dalton responded equally exhausted.

Dalton forced himself onto his feet and continued on

_“Look, I get that you hate me, don’t worry I don’t like you much either. But we can work together.”_

Mac scoffed not getting up to face him

 _“The fact is, you hate your father more.”_ Mac turned around very slowly, still not getting up, he looked up at Dalton, fixing his eyes on him. Dalton swallowed, but he didn’t falter.

_“He made you what you are, right? Child of night? Son of dark, he runs in your veins. You can hear him every second of every night”_

_“You know nothing about me or him.”_ Mac responded very quietly

 _“That’s crap and you know it. I know how sires work, I know you’ve been like this since your childhood, when do your powers start to manifest? Around 10, am I right? I know all the stories about you. How you’re his mirror image in every way, the brilliant mind, the calculation…”_ Mac lost control, he lunged at Jack, ready to rip his throat out.

Dalton threw his fist out, aiming to punch Mac in the face. Mac saw the fist coming and tried to change tactics to go for Dalton’s wrist, but he misjudged. Dalton’s solid silver skull ring caught him square in the cheek and he recoiled, groaning clutching his cheek.

 _“Look, Mac, just stop for a second, alright. We can work together.”_ Dalton said circling him fists at the ready

 _“Don’t call me that, no one calls me that, not since…”_ Mac said lunging again at Dalton, but he was ready this time and blocked him again easily.

 _“Not since when huh? Not since your mom died? Not since your father killed her?”_ Dalton jeered seemingly at him. He wanted to bait him, to make him react. If he could just make him react enough, he could get through to him. The two men began to trade blows in earnest once gain, punches and slashes on both sides. Mac’s physical strength and agility gave him an advantage, but the constant jibes from Dalton distracted him. So the soldier was able to get away from him again and again. He had to kill him, his father had commanded it, he could feel it in his blood, his father’s demand, the pain running through him as more and more time passed without his father’s commands being listened too. Finally it became too much, Dalton managed to pin Mac to the floor, snarling at him. Somehow Dalton managed to keep Mac on the floor with one hand, he pulled something out from his jacket pocket, a blue and silver stone on a black string and slammed into it Mac’s chest. Mac screamed as blue light flashed from his chest, his whole body contorting upwards. Dalton took advantage and slipped the string over the boy’s head. The blue light was gone. Mac lay there breathing heavily

 _“What was that?”_ he said

 _“Your father’s influence has temporarily gone away, now will you listen to me?”_ Dalton said settling himself on the opposite wall again

Mac didn’t get up or look at Dalton, he just lay there breathing heavily.

_“What do you propose?”_

_“So you’re willing to listen now then?”_

_“I’ve got no choice have I?”_

_“Kid, we need to work together. Your father needs to go, the CIA is going to go for him, they’ll kill him.”_

_“And me?”_

_“They don’t want you. They get that you’re just a kid, you’re not like your father. James MacGyver is the one who has to pay for his crimes.”_

_“You’re wrong Dalton, I’m exactly like my father, I hunt, I kill. You’ll hunt me down too, just like you have with so many others.”_

Jack paused looking at the kid still lying on the floor with his eyes closed. He dragged his wounded and tired body over to Angus and slowly put a hand on the boy’s shoulder. Angus’s eyes open in shock and he retreated automatically, he’d learnt long ago not to trust a hand on his shoulder. Jack simply blinked when the boy retreated, making a few mental notes about what must have happened to Mac to make him so scared of a simple tap on the shoulder, but he looked Angus square in the eye;

_“Kid, you’re not like your father. I’ve seen a lot of your kind in my life, you’re right, I’ve hunted and killed plenty of you. But you are unique, I’ve never seen a demon resist the urge like you can. I mean it’s amazing, it shows how much you’re not like your father. That mother and baby, you were this close and trust me if you’d fed on them, I’d have killed you then and there. But you didn’t, you pushed them away…it was impressive.”_

_“What?”_

_“The mother and baby, you and your father were hunting them. I saw you, your dad told you to kill them I guess? And you were going to I swear, but just like the first night I met you, you stopped at the last second and pushed them away.”_

_“But I didn’t, I mean I did push them away, but I killed them anyway, my father told me.”_

_“Ahh, he’s lying to you…”_ Angus went to attack him again _“Easy kid, I know for a fact they’re alive, I watched them get back home myself. I mean she and her baby are gonna need a fuck ton of therapy for the rest of the lives probably. But they ain’t dead….I can take you too them if don’t believe me.”_

Angus sat back against the wall in shock. His father had lied ? He couldn’t quite believe it, surely Jack had to be lying? But what reason could Jack have to lie to him? Was it some kind of ploy? It seemed bizarre, appealing to the good nature of a demon. His brain couldn’t comprehend it and his body hurt so much. He just stared at Jack, Dalton took advantage and went in for a final attack

_“Look, I’m sure this is a bit of shock. But I swear to you they aren’t dead and you aren’t your father. Work with me and help bring your father down and you can be free of him, live your own life. I’m guessing you haven’t had much of a chance to do that’”_

Angus looked up at Jack and smiled sadly. It broke Dalton’s heart to see it, something so simple, so obvious and Angus looked at him like it was some lost treasure he’d never seen before.

 _“But what do we do? I mean, my father’s sent me to kill you. He’ll want to know what happened, surely this?”_ gesturing to the necklace still around his neck _“can’t keep him at bay forever? ”_

_“No probably not kid, but maybe we can delay it for a while. Can you hear him in your head?”_

_“No, not really…I mean, it’s like a faint whisper. I can’t really explain it.”_

_“It’s fine…I take it that’s a yes?”_

_“I guess so.”_

_“Alright, first thing’s first you’re coming with me. No don’t look like that, you’re coming to mine. You stink of your blood and mine, you and me both need to get cleaned up. We gotta come up with a plan, but I’ve got a few ideas. You okay with that?”_

Angus nodded, finding novelty value in someone who didn’t work for him, even asking his opinion.

 _“Okay let’s get you up then.”_ Jack groaned slightly as he eased himself up and gestured for Angus to follow. Angus slowly leaning on the wall for support, he tried to walk, but stumbled because of his broken leg, Jack caught him on his non-wrecked shoulder.

_“I got you kid.. don’t worry.”_

Slowly the pair walked towards the door away from the wreck of the office.

_“I got one last question for you kid.”_

_“Is there something else I can call you besides Angus? I mean it’s sounds like some burger down at Carls Jrs and I can’t even think it without laughing.”_

_“Aren’t you going to call me Mac?”_

_“I mean, I would, but you did try and stab like twenty minutes ago when I did.”_

Mac laughed in spite of his aches and pains.

_“You’re right and yes my mom used to call me that and I guess you can call me that too.”_

_“And you can call me Jack, none of this Dalton crap. Jack suits me just fine.”_

Mac smiled and nodded, he had so many questions for Jack. He was terrified of what he was doing, could he really escape his father? Could he be free? He didn’t know, but Jack had somehow managed to give him some hope.


End file.
